Der Tod des Schokoladennikolauses
by yoho
Summary: Als ich mich im Wald versteckt hab, nachdem meine Eltern ...“ Sie zog die Nase hoch. ... da sind zwei Mal Todesser gekommen und haben nach mir gesucht. Ich hatte überlegt, sie mit meinem Bogen zu töten. Aber ich hab's nicht gekonnt.“


Title: Der Tod des Schokoladen-Nikolauses

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: „Als ich mich im Wald versteckt hab, nachdem meine Eltern ..." Sie zog die Nase hoch. „... da sind zwei Mal Todesser gekommen und haben nach mir gesucht. Ich hab furchtbar Angst gehabt, weil wenn sie mich entdeckt hätten, die hätten mich einfach umgebracht. Ich hatte überlegt, sie mit meinem Bogen zu töten. Aber ich hab's nicht gekonnt."

Authors Note: Eines vornweg: in ‚Der Tod des Schokoladen-Nikolauses' wird ein Tier getötet und geschlachtet. Wer sich davor ekelt, der sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

In der Geschichte kommen außerdem zwei Kinder vor, die Sara und Janek heißen. Sie sind beide Kriegswaisen. Harry und Hermine, die sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung teilen und in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte wohnen, haben die beiden, eher zögerlich und nicht ganz freiwillig, bei sich aufgenommen. Mehr dazu findet ihr in meinen Geschichten ‚Kinderkram' und ‚Waisen'.

Sara hat sich nach dem Tod ihrer leiblichen Eltern einige Monate alleine in den Wäldern versteckt und während dieser Zeit auch Tiere gejagt, um nicht zu verhungern.

Und so lernen Harry und Hermine mit der Zeit einige Seiten ihrer Ziehtochter kennen, die ihnen bisher fremd waren. Sie ist eben, wie es Hermine ausdrückt, ein sehr spezielles Mädchen.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Sara, Janek und der Plot sind meins. Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR.

* * *

„_Man musste das Leben verdauen und dann seine Gestalten selber schaffen ... Der Nick der Stories, das war nie er selber. Er hatte ihn erfunden. Natürlich hatte er nie zugesehen, wie eine Indianerin ein Kind bekam. Und eben darum wurde es gut. Niemand begriff das. Er hatte einmal gesehen, wie eine Frau auf der Straße nach Karagatch ein Kind bekam, und versucht, ihr zu helfen. So war das gewesen." _

_Ernest Hemingway ‚Schreiben'__  
_

**Der Tod des Schokoladen-Nikolauses**

Sara tastete in einem Versteck im Holzschuppen nach ihrem Bogen, den Pfeilen und dem Messer. Sie war stolz auf den Bogen. Im Frühling hatte sie einen geschmeidigen Eschenschössling geschnitten, sich bei Hagrid eine Darmsaite besorgt, das Holz bearbeitet und schließlich daraus einen kurzen Jagdbogen angefertigt, der sich gut in der Hand tragen ließ und sich dabei nicht andauernd in Ästen und Zweigen verfing.

Wenn sie nicht weiter gewusst hatte oder ein spezielles Werkzeug brauchte, war Hagrid da gewesen. Vieles hatte sie sich aber, schon seit sie groß genug war, um auf eine Tischplatte zu schauen, bei ihrem Vater abgeguckt. Der war sich, obwohl ein reinblütiger Zauberer, nie zu fein gewesen ein Werkzeug in die Hand zu nehmen.

Die Pfeile zu dem Bogen hatte sie, wenn sie alleine war, aus Eichenästen geschnitzt. Das war eine besonders mühevolle Arbeit gewesen. Aber da Eichenholz sehr hart ist, brauchte sie keine Spitzen aus Metall, um die Pfeile absolut tödlich zu machen.

Sie schulterte den Köcher, nahm den Bogen in die rechte Hand und lief auf dem Tiefschnee in Richtung Wald. Unter den Stiefeln trug sie Schneeschuhe aus Weidengeflecht.

Der Morgen dämmerte gerade. Erst in einer Stunde würde es richtig hell sein. Angst hatte sie keine. Der Wald war für sie wie ein zweites Zuhause. Sie kannte seine Bewohner und wusste, dass ihr kein Tier etwas tun würde, so lange sie ihm nichts tat.

Sara durchquerte das Waldstück hinter der Hütte und als sie die letzten Bäume erreicht hatte, lagen Felder und Wiesen vor ihr. Sie lief, immer in der Deckung der großen Stämme bleibend, am Waldrand entlang und hielt nach Spuren Ausschau.

Die Pfoten fast schnurgerade in einer Reihe. Hier war ein Fuchs unterwegs gewesen. Reh und Hirsch waren schwieriger auseinanderzuhalten. Eigentlich nur durch die Größe und Tiefe der paarhufigen Abdrücke.

Aber Füchse, Rehe und Hirsche interessierten sie sowieso nicht. Ein Holzpfeil, von dem kleinen Bogen abgeschossen, hatte mit Sicherheit nicht genügend Kraft, um einen Hirsch zu töten. Und auch bei einem Reh war sie sich nicht sicher.

Eines der ersten Tiere, das sie während ihrer Zeit im Wald erbeutete, war ein junges Reh gewesen. Sie hatte es eher zufällig und schlecht getroffen und angesichts der Qualen des Tieres war ihr übel geworden. Sie tötete das Kitz schließlich mit dem Messer. Wenn sie nicht so einen brennenden Hunger gehabt hätte, sie wäre niemals fähig gewesen, es zu schlachten und zu essen.

Danach übte sie tagelang mit dem Bogen, bis sie zumindest auf zehn Meter einen Baumstamm treffen konnte. Trotzdem hatte sie später noch oft daneben geschossen. Aber sie hatte auch nie wieder auf ein Reh angelegt. Von Hasen und Birkhühnern wurde sie auch satt. Nur, die waren viel schneller als ein Reh und noch schwerer zu erwischen. Andererseits waren sie so klein, dass es reichte, sie irgendwo zu verletzen. Wenn sie nicht sofort starben, dann meistens doch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde. Sie brauchte dann nur der Blutspur zu folgen und nachzusehen, wo sie sich verkrochen hatten.

Dann entdeckte Sara im Schnee, was sie suchte. Zwei große, nebeneinander liegende Pfotenabdrücke vor zwei kleineren, hintereinander gesetzten Spuren. Nach hinten waren die Abdrücke leicht verwischt. Hier war ein Hase gehoppelt.

Ihre Augen folgten der Fährte und sie entdeckte ihn schließlich draußen auf der Wiese. Dort musste eine Senke sein, denn nur die Ohrenspitzen sahen ab und zu heraus und verrieten den Standort des Tieres. Er war nicht allzu weit entfernt, aber außer Schussweite. Bis dahin trug der kurze Bogen nicht. Sara legte sich hinter einem Busch in den Schnee und wartete. Neben ihr lagen drei Pfeile. Obwohl, sie hoffte nur einen zu brauchen.

Ihr Lederanorak war dick mit Fett eingerieben. Er roch dadurch zwar etwas ranzig, aber er war wasserdicht und durch die Fellschicht auf der Innenseite schön warm. Außerdem verschleierte der Gestank ihren eigenen Geruch und verhinderte, dass ihre Beute sie allzu leicht wittern konnte.

Beim Anfertigen des Anoraks war Hagrid beteiligt gewesen. Die Felle kamen von Schafen und das Gerben der Häute in einer Grube hinter Hagrids Gemüsegarten hatte Wochen gedauert.

Als die Sonne aufging, wurde der Hase unruhig. Er hatte eine Stelle gefunden, an der der Wind den Schnee weggefegt hatte und darunter lagen die Grasspitzen frei. Er hätte noch weiter äsen können, aber andererseits war er hier schutzlos allen Feinden ausgeliefert. Schließlich hoppelte er, immer wieder verhaltend und den Wind mit der Nase prüfend, Richtung Wald.

Sara legte einen Pfeil in den Bogen. Der Hase kam näher und schließlich war er keine zehn Meter mehr entfernt. Ihr rechter Arm zog den Pfeil mit der Sehne nach hinten, bis die Spitze fast an ihre linke Hand reichte. Dann öffnete sie ihre Finger und ließ ihn fliegen. Der Pfeil traf den Hasen irgendwo hinter dem Schultergelenk in die Flanke.

Er sprang noch einige Male, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Dann lag er still. Ein braun-grauer Fleck mitten in der weißen Schneelandschaft.

Sara sammelte die Reserve-Pfeile ein und verstaute sie wieder im Köcher. Dann stapfte sie durch den Schnee zu ihrer Beute.

Es war ein großer Hase. Da würden alle von satt werden. Sie nahm das Tier an den Hinterbeinen auf und zog den Pfeil aus dem noch warmen Körper. Sie wischte das Blut an ihrer Lederjacke ab und steckte auch diesen Pfeil zurück in den Köcher. Dann ging sie zum Waldrand und band den Hasenkörper mit den Hinterläufen an einen Ast. Sie musste sich beeilen, bevor er in der Kälte steif wurde.

Sara zog das Messer hervor, das sie in einer Scheide am Gürtel trug und öffnete dem Hasen die Kehle. Sie sah zu, wie das Blut dampfend in den Schnee floss. Als es nur noch tropfte, trennte sie das Fell an den Hinterläufen auf. Die beiden Schnitte trafen sich zwischen den Hasenbeinen und sie verlängerte diese Linie bis zu den Vorderläufen.

Schließlich waren alle Schnitte gesetzt und sie zog dem Tier das Fell über die Ohren. Den Kopf trennte sie ab und ließ ihn fallen.

Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Bauchhöhle. Darm, Magen, Blase, Leber, Galle. Sie kontrollierte, ob alles draußen war. Die Leber aß sie roh. Das hatte sie mal in einem Buch gelesen und dann während ihrer Monate im Wald ausprobiert. Die Leber half gegen den ersten Hunger und hielt sie davon ab, von dem Fleisch zu essen, wenn es noch nicht richtig gar war.

Erst hatte sie es ekelig gefunden und die Augen schließen müssen, um den Würgereiz zu unterbinden. Später dann schmeckte es ihr immer besser und inzwischen vermisste sie diese Bereicherung ihres Speisezettels. Einmal stibitzte sie Harry, der gerade beim Kochen war, ein Stück rohe Leber vom Küchentisch und der musste entgeistert zusehen, wie seine Ziehtochter sich die dunkelrote Masse in den Mund stopfte und genüsslich kaute.

Die restlichen Innereien ließ Sara neben dem Hasenkopf im Schnee liegen. Sie hatte Fuchsspuren gesehen. Der Rote würde sich diese Beute mit Sicherheit holen.

Als sie zur Hütte zurück kam, schliefen die anderen noch. Sie versteckte Pfeil und Bogen, deponierte den Hasen in der Küche und zog sich schließlich in ihrem Zimmer wieder aus, bevor sie zu Janek zurück ins Bett schlüpfte.

***

Als Hermine den Eisschrank öffnete, um die Milchkanne herauszuholen, sah sie den Hasen dort liegen.

Harry, der gerade in den Raum kam, bemerkte, wie sie erstarrte. „Was ist?", fragte er scherzhaft. „Der Kopflose Nick im Eisfach?"

„So ähnlich", antwortete Hermine. „Allerdings ganz kopflos. Und nicht Nick. Ich würde eher sagen, ein Hase." Beide betrachteten sie den enthäuteten Tierkörper, der wegen seiner Größe nur diagonal in den Schrank gepasst hatte.

„Sara", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Wann hat sie den denn gejagt?", fragte Harry.

Hermine berührte den Hasen-Körper. „Der ist noch nicht mal richtig kalt. Wahrscheinlich heute Morgen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Nun", Hermine schloss die Eisschranktür und setzte sich. „Es ist nicht so, dass wir Vegetarier wären. Hier essen alle gerne mal einen Braten. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten ein paar Regeln aufstellen.

„Sie darf nicht heimlich jagen. Sie muss uns vorher sagen, wo sie hin geht und sie darf nur so viel schießen, wie wir auch gebrauchen können. Und sie darf nicht jagen, so lange die Tiere Junge haben. Das kann Hagrid ihr aber alles erklären."

„Wirst du mit ihr schimpfen?", fragte Harry.

Hermine überlegte. „Wir haben ihr nie verboten, jagen zu gehen. Von da her ... Nein, ich werd nicht mit ihr schimpfen. Das wär nicht fair."

Harry hatte inzwischen den Hasen aus dem Schrank geholt und ihn genauer untersucht. „Er wurde mit einem Pfeil getötet", stellte er fest. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Hagrid ihr eine Armbrust gegeben hat. Ich tippe eher auf einen Bogen."

Hermine seufzte. „Wir müssen ihr klar machen, dass sie damit niemals auf einen Menschen schießen darf. Höchstens, wenn sie bedroht wird und auch dann sollte sie ihn nicht töten. Wenn sie die Waffe beherrscht, reicht es auch auf die Arme zu zielen oder auf die Beine."

Harry vergrub stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Händen. „Das ist zu viel vor dem Frühstück!"

Hermine zauselte ihm die Haare. „Irgendwann musste so was passieren. Das haben wir doch gewusst, oder?"

***

Sara kam eine halbe Stunde später herunter und setzte sich mit Janek an den Tisch, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Danke für den Hasen", sagte Hermine.

Sara blickte auf. „Du freust dich?", fragte sie zaghaft. „Ich wollte euch auch mal was schenken. Du hast doch in der letzten Zeit immer so geschimpft, wie teuer das Fleisch im Dorf geworden ist. Und da dachte ich, du würdest dich vielleicht über einen Hasen freuen."

„Ja, wir freuen uns", sagte Hermine. „Aber du und ich, wir müssen noch mal über ein paar Sachen reden. Ist nichts Schlimmes. Keine Angst."

Während des Frühstücks war Janek begierig darauf aus, Saras Jagdabenteuer in allen Einzelheiten zu erfahren. Als sie jedoch beim Schlachten des Hasens anlangte, erinnerte Hermine sie daran, dass sie gerade beim Frühstück saßen. „Durchgetrennte Kehlen vertragen sich nicht mit Müsli und Bananen. Könntest du das bitte auf später verschieben."

Sara grinste und nickte. Janek wirkte enttäuscht.

Nach dem Frühstück fragte Sara: „Krieg ich noch Schokolade?"

Hermine blickte sie an: „Du hast doch noch den Schokoladen-Nikolaus, den dir meine Eltern zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben. Iss den doch erst. Dann rück ich auch wieder neue Schokolade raus."

Sara schüttelte jedoch nur stumm den Kopf und stand auf. Aber Hermine war schneller und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie, dass sich die Augen des Mädchens mit Tränen füllten. Harry hatte es auch bemerkt. „Janek, hilfst du mir neues Holz von draußen zu holen!", sagte er.

Janek bedachte Sara mit einem fragenden Blick. Aber als die kaum merklich mit dem Kopf nickte, folgte er Harry nach draußen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine, als die beiden vor der Tür waren.

„Ich kann das nicht", murmelte Sara und schniefte.

„Was kannst du nicht?"

„Ich kann den Nikolaus nicht kaputt machen."

Hermine dachte an die Zeit zurück, als sie selber noch Schokoladen-Nikoläuse geschenkt bekommen hatte. Auch ihr war es nicht leicht gefallen, ihn zu ‚schlachten'. Aber irgendwann hatte der Süßhunger immer über ihren Skrupel gesiegt.

„Aber du hast doch auch dem Hasen das Fell abgezogen und den Kopf abgeschnitten. Warum hast du dann bei einer Schokoladenfigur Probleme?"

Sara senkte den Kopf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Hermine zog das Mädchen auf ihren Schoß und drückte sie an sich. „Entschuldigung, ich hab dich nicht verstanden", sagte sie.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass der Nikolaus aussieht wie ein Mensch. Ich kann keinen Menschen tot machen."

Sara schluckte.

„Als ich mich im Wald versteckt hab, nachdem meine Eltern ..." Sie zog die Nase hoch. „... da sind zwei Mal Todesser gekommen und haben nach mir gesucht. Ich hab furchtbar Angst gehabt, weil wenn sie mich entdeckt hätten, die hätten mich einfach umgebracht. Aber bestimmt nicht mit einem Avada. Ich habe sie reden hören, dass Voldemort eine besondere Rache wollte, für den Verrat meiner Eltern. Ich hatte überlegt, sie mit meinem Bogen zu töten, bevor sie mich finden. Sie waren laut und in den schwarzen Sachen hat man sie gut gesehen. Aber ich hab's nicht gekonnt."

„Das ist nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest", sagte Hermine.

„Aber du und Harry, ihr könnt Menschen töten und ..." Saras Stimme versagte.

Hermine legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob sanft ihren Kopf: „Und du möchtest gerne so sein wie wir?"

Sara nickte und blieb stumm.

Hermine drückte sie an sich und streichelte ihr übers Haar.

„Dass wir Menschen getötet haben, das ist nichts, worauf wir stolz sind. Es ist etwas Schlimmes und Abscheuliches. Manchmal träumen wir nachts davon und glaube mir, es sind keine schönen Träume. Weißt du was, ich bin froh, dass du nicht auf Menschen schießen kannst. Das macht dich zu etwas ganz Besonderem."

Sara sah sie zweifelnd an. „Wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Wirklich", sagte Hermine.

„Und was wird jetzt aus dem Nikolaus?"

„Heb ihn auf. Er wird dich immer daran erinnern, dass du ein ganz spezielles Mädchen bist."

Sara wischte sich über die Augen und lächelte: „Und was machen wir mit dem Hasen?"

„Wie hast du ihn zubereitet, als du im Wald gelebt hast?"

„Gegrillt schmeckt er am Besten."

„Dann werden wir ihn grillen. Okay?"

Hermine hielt Sara ihre Hand mit gespreizten Fingern entgegen und das Mädchen drückte ihre Hand dagegen.

Dann rutschte sie von Hermines Knien. „Komm!", sagte sie eifrig. „Das dauert Stunden, bis wir genug Glut haben. Wenn wir heute Mittag grillen wollen, dann müssen wir jetzt das Feuer anmachen."

Hermine zog sich eine Jacke an und folgte Sara nach draußen, um mit ihr im Schuppen nach dem Grill zu suchen.

Sie dachte über das nach, was sie gesagt hatte. Sara war tatsächlich ein sehr spezielles Mädchen. Ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war, da war sie sich nicht so ganz sicher. Aber letztendlich spielte es wohl keine Rolle.

Außerdem war das Fleisch im Dorf wirklich recht teuer geworden. Eine Jägerin in der Familie zu haben, das hatte durchaus Vorteile.

Mit diesem Gedanken wuchtete sie die Platte des Gartentisches aus dem Weg. Irgendwo dahinter würden sie den Grill wohl finden.


End file.
